


The Road from Wrestlemania

by AliceA



Category: WhatCulture RPF
Genre: Based on real people, Just a bit of fun, M/M, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceA/pseuds/AliceA
Summary: After returning from wrestlemania, Adam Blampied and Jack the Jobber find themselves slowly drawn to one another. Light fluff at beginning. maybe more later. Comment for feedback please.





	

The lads were done. Straight off the plane from Orlando and the taxi from the airport was long and quiet. Despite the amazing time had by all, the cab was filled with silent contemplation, tired bodies and jetlag was starting to set in. The cab meandered through the streets of Newcastle, one by one dropping the Wrestlemaniacs off at the respective abodes.

And then there were three. The two Adams and Jack. Adam Blampied scrolled through his twitter feed, the tip of his thumb resting between his lips. The light of the screen reflected onto his face and caught the small bags had formed under his eyes, making him look weary. Jack was dozing in and out of conscience, his head banging against the rubber edging on the window. Adam Pacitti stared out the window and the city lights reflected in his glasses.

“Just right up here, mate. If that’s alright.” Pacitti croaked to the taximan, clearing his throat for the first time since getting into the cab. The cab swerved and pulled up outside a tall glass office building.

“C’mon, we’re here.” He said to his co-workers. Blampied looked up from the screen and dropped his hand from his mouth. Blampied placed his hand gently on Jacks shoulder and shook him gently. Jack awoke cross-eyed and rubbed the sleep from them. Pacitti opened the slide door and a harsh breeze chilled the lads in the back of the taxi. Their skin was still warm to the touch from the beautiful Orlando sun and goosebumps rose to their skin.

“This fuckin’ place” Jack sighed and slumped out the door, looking up at the reflective exterior to the Whatculture office.

“All we have to do is this last recording and we’re done, and then home, and then sleep.” Blampied remarked following behind Jack. Pacitti paid the cabbie as the boys dragged the suitcases from the boot.

“What a drop back into reality. Film this last video and get the files onto Sam computer ASAP. I’ve a few emails to send and if you are not done by the time they’re sent I am setting the alarm and locking you both in.” Pacitti grunted and pushed through the front door.

Blampied and Jack don’t even take notice of the sharpness of his tone. It was 4 in the morning and emotions were heightened.

 

In the recording studio on the 6th floor, Jack and Adam Blampied set up the camera, Jack behind and Adam in front of it.

“You know you have to say it. You do know that” Jack looked up at Adam from the floor where he was fiddling with cords.

Adam didn’t say anything for a moment, only stared off into the space between dimensions. Jack studied Adams face; the curve of his jaw, the fullness of his lips, the bright forest green of his eyes, to read what he was think. Jack had that knack down to a t.

Adams gaze broke and he turned to Jack.

“I have to face the music, the raucous crowd. This label, this name, will be a constant reminder of my defeat and the cross that drags me down, the wave that crashes over me. But I will wear it with the courage of great men. I will not let it beat me.” They were silence for a long moment.

Jacks eyebrows furrowed in the centre. “Alri’ Plumpy, less of the dramatics” and continued with the leads. A smirk played across his lips. He stole another look up at Plumpy, who hadn’t broken his gaze from Jack. The corner of Adams lips twitched.

At once the two men started laughing. It was no ordinary laugh. It was a laugh of sheer exhaustion and bewilderment, of silly boyish things, hearty and sore on the chest. Adam dropped to his knees and cupped his head in his hands.

“Ahhhh.” He cried out exasperated, palms now facing skyward. “Why are we still here?”

Jack rubbed his own face aggressively and then leaned over to Adam, laying a reassuring hand on his mates shoulder.

“It’s okay. Give us ten minutes. It’s only a short update for the morning.” He gave Adams shoulder a quick squeeze.

“Oooh...” Adam twitched from the touch. “…my shoulder.” Adam had pulled something in his shoulder while they were away and the pain had been nagging him since.

Jacks eyes widened and he lifted his hand quickly. “Sorry mate. Completely forgot about your shoulder.”

“No, don’t be sorry. It actually felt quite…good.”

“Oh”The two men sat in an awkward silence for a second.

“Do you want me to, you know…” Jack left the statement to meander.

Adam looked to Jack with a childish smile. “No, no it’s ok…”

“I c-can if you want me to. It might help loosen it out.”

Adam rubbed his aching shoulder and shrugged. “Sure. Why not? It’ll only take a second.”

Adam turned his back to his friend and Jack scooted over. Adam lay back a bit onto Jacks knees while the younger man began to massage his shoulder. Adam moaned and relaxed.

“Jack, your hands are magic.”

“Damn right they are.” The words fell unfiltered from Jacks mouth and he stopped mid motion.

Adam turned to face Jack smirking. “I bet they are. That’s why you get all the ladies.”

“Do you want a free rub or what?” Jack said, rolling his eyes.

“Well now that you mention it. I certainly would.” Plumpy began to laugh and Jack shook his head in a fluster. “Relax Jack. You just make it so easy.” Adam poked jack in the ribs.

“Oi! Leave it out.” Jack retaliated administering a poking back. A gleam crossed Adams eyes and with a burst of energy he had the younger man pinned to the ground in a flurry of pokes and tickles.

“Plumpy! Stop it!” Jack laughed in spite of his best efforts to keep a cool head. Their hands fumbled at ribs and stomachs and chests until the tiredness of the journey set in and they both lay panting, Adam across Jacks chest. Their faces were inches away, close enough to feel each other’s breaths.

Adam propped himself on his elbows but didn’t move from over Jack. Adam had never seen Jack from this distance. His face was freckled from the sun and his chin was covered with a thin layer of fair stubble. How had he never noticed how blue his eyes were or how soft his skin looked. There was an allure about him, maybe because of their proximity, or because of the jetlag but Adam couldn’t help but close the gap between them and place a gently kiss on Jacks face, just along his jawline.

“What are you doing?” Jack flinched and looked at Adam, but there was no trace of resistance or disgust in his words, only curiosity.

“I-I’m sorry man. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Adam went to shift himself off Jack but the younger man raised himself to within centimetres of Adams lips.

“It’s alright. I don’t mind. I just wasn’t aware that you liked…”

Adam went to speak, to clear up the confusion, but in the end decided against it. Instead he held his breath and with one swift movement, locked lips with Jack. Jack pulled back a bit, but didn’t break away.

The kiss was soft. Jack tasted of subtle sweetness and Adam drank it in. They broke away and looked at each other.

“I-I don’t know what to…say. Or think.” Adam looked away again.

Jack leaned up on his elbows and smiled gently. “You don’t have to say anything Adam. It’s all good, I-I mean… so long as you… are ok… I mean.”

 

A harsh vibration broke through the gentle silence that followed and Adam sat up fumbling for his phone.

He picked it up and swiped it. “Alright mate?”

Jack could hear Pacitti’s distinct voice on the other end.

“Yeah. Ye-. Yeah, We’ll be down in ten.” He hung up the phone and looked at Jack.

“We better get this done or he’ll end up coming up to us.” Adam was on his feet now and offered Jack a hand up. Jack placed his hand in Adams and was pulled to his feet. Adam held his hand a moment longer than usual before releasing it.

 

As the video was being filmed, Jack looked on at the man in front of the camera, which was unusual since he usually just checked his twitter feed while recording, vaguely paying attention to what was going on. But this time he listened to every word, noticing little things on Adams face and in his words that he hadn’t noticed before.

When the recording was finished they packed up all the equipment and uploaded it to Sam’s computer. They made their way down to the lobby with light small talk about the holiday and about bits of the show they enjoyed, smiling the whole time. Adam Pacitti was there waiting for them with his phone in his hand.

“All done?” He asked his voice groggy with tiredness.

Adam and Jack responded and they all made their way through the front door.

 

Outside in the cold, Newcastle was eerily quiet.

Pacitti turned up his collar and spoke, “I’m goin’ to see if I can grab a cab at this time of night. I’ll see you both tomorrow at some stage. G’night.” He waved and rolled away, leaving just Plumpy and Jack. They stood in silence of a moment until Jack cleared his throat.

“Sure I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

Adam smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “You will. But it won’t be before 3pm. Going to do a bit of writing from home first.”

“Ok. That’s actually a good idea. Might do the same. See you soon then.”

Jack turned to walk towards home until Adam blurted out “Do you fancy going for a pint… after work tomorrow…with me, mate?”

Jack turned back. Despite never wanting to see another drink again after the week long binge in Orlando he replied, “Yeah. That sounds good.” Jack pulled his hood up and headed for home with luggage in tow.

Adam smiled to himself and followed in Pacitti’s footsteps for a cab. He couldn’t wait to get home and lie down. And from the moment he left work to the time he lay his head on his pillow and drifted off, he couldn’t stop thinking about that moment in the recording studio.


End file.
